Nothing New
by Mar-mar S
Summary: So I was having a great time, you know, getting maimed by monsters with absolutely no way of protecting myself, up until I met some random kid with a pen and learned I was a demigod. Now just about everything's pure chaos, but then that's nothing new.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the summer of The Last Olympian and in the summer right before The Lost Hero. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crapcrapcrap_**crap!**_" I yelled as I ran through the streets, nearly breathless. There was some sort of… _dog_ chasing me and it was freaking _huge!_

I was not running particularly fast unfortunately, and that had much to do with me attempting to run through crowded New York streets. It was especially hard to run, as I had just happened to turn onto a street where a high school was getting out of its last day of school. Which reminds me, maybe I shouldn't have skipped school that day. I looked back to see the giant dog bound around the street corner behind me, people giving it confused looks as though they couldn't tell what it was. Because a giant frigging _dog_ was _so_ hard to identify. Suddenly I tripped over some random crack in the sidewalk and flew forward, landing face first on the concrete sidewalk.

"_Ow,_" I groaned, slowly pulling myself up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked the guy whom I had apparently landed in front of. He had dark hair and sea green eyes that I probably would have found attractive if it hadn't been for the fact that I was running for my life.

"Um," I replied, glancing between him and the giant dog that he obviously hadn't noticed yet. His eyes followed mine and suddenly widened.

"Oh, _crap,_" He muttered, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I'll take care of this," He said, brandishing a… pen? I grabbed his arm.

"First of all, that's a _pen,_" I said, yanking him along with me as I began to run in the other direction, "And second of all, if you _are_ going to take care of it… with a _pen…_ then you should probably _not_ do it in front of thousands of random New Yorkers."

He slowed down for a second, thinking, and then nodded, stuffing the pen back into his pocket and then running after me. I ran around another few corners and made a break for a small park that didn't seem to have too many people in it. I ran straight for a thick cluster of trees and ran a few feet into it before whirling around to face the street corner where the dog was going to come bounding out in any second.

The guy following me overshot me by a few steps before turning to come back and stand next to me. I bent over, gasping for air as I waited for the dog. The kid next to me pulled out his pen again and I began to wonder if he was delusional or something. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to bring him along…

Suddenly the giant dog bolted around the corner, seeming to know exactly where we were, and the guy next to me pulled the lid off of his pen. Suddenly the pen turned into a sword and I practically fell over in surprise. He took the time to grin at me and say, "Just a pen, huh?"

I scowled at him and he turned to face the dog, holding his sword like he really knew what he was doing. I got the feeling that he actually did. As the dog bounded up he swiftly moved out of the way as it pounced, and then spun around to slash at it with his sword. The whole movement seemed one, inhumanly fast action. With one deep blow into the thing's neck, the giant dog suddenly exploded into a cloud of dust, which I was coughing up only moments later.

"Ew, _sick!_" I complained, "I'm coughing up _dog!_"

And then, as the disgustingly breathable dust cloud dispersed and I realized I wasn't in danger anymore, I started cracking up. The guy with me gave me a funny look before touching the cap of his pen to the tip of his sword, which then somehow turned back into a pen.

"Well, now that it's over, I'm willing to admit that that was kind of awesome," I explained laughingly. He looked at me funny again, probably wondering if I was crazy or something.

"Sorry, it's just that I kind of thrive on pandemonium. I have a knack for causing trouble and enjoying it wherever I go. It's why the only school I've managed to stay in is the one that my foster dad is the principal of and my foster mother teaches at. Oh, I'm Victoria by the way."

"Oh, um, Percy Jackson," He responded, holding his hand out to shake. I got the feeling that he wasn't a shaking hands kind of guy, so I laughed as I shook it.

"So, that was interesting. That happen to you often?"

"More often than you might think," He replied.

"Really?" I asked, "Wow."

After a slight pause I added, "I should probably get going home."

"Uh, wait. Maybe I should go with you," He said. I looked at him funny and he said, "I'll explain in the cab ride."

"Um… okay?" I responded, not really sure what was going on.

We walked to the street and I tried (and failed) to hail a cab. After a moment's annoyance I shouted at the top of my lungs, "**_TAXI!_**"

This caused Percy and some random guy driving his car to jump, the latter nearly losing control of his car and causing a car accident. I giggled at the chaos that ensued as a taxi slowly pulled over to the side of the street. I opened the back door and motioned for Percy to get in before me. As I slid into the seat next to Percy the taxi driver asked, almost hesitantly, "Where to?"

I gave him my address and then turned to Percy and said, "So I guess you've got some 'splaining to do."

He nodded.

"So I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but… I'm pretty sure you're a demigod," He said, watching my face for my reaction. I blinked.

"Say what?" I asked, wondering if I'd ever heard the word demigod before. It sounded familiar.

"Like the child of a human and a god," He explained.

"Oh," I said, "So… which gods are we talking about? There's like, a ton of gods; Irish ones, Roman ones, Egyptian ones, Greek ones—"

"Bingo."

I looked at him.

"Greek gods, so like Hera, Zeus… well, all those guys anyway," I said, losing interest in remembering the rest of their names very quickly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

I stared at him, starting to wonder if he was delusional again.

"And… you're sure about this? How?" I asked.

"Well, you can see through the mist for one, and hellhounds don't just chase random people, so it's the only answer that makes sense," He responded.

"…Me being the child of a god or goddess… is the only answer… that makes sense?" I enunciated each part of the sentence, just to make sure I wasn't the only one who thought that it sounded ridiculous. As if reading my thoughts, the cab driver looked back at Percy through the rear view mirror, quite obviously wondering about his sanity.

"Mind your own business," I snapped quite unnecessarily to the cab driver before turning back to Percy.

He just shrugged and replied, "Yeah, it is."

I shook my head and turned to look out the window.

"So why do you need to come home with me again?" I asked him, turning back to hear his response better.

"Because you need to come to Camp Half-Blood with me," He said casually. I shook my head again.

"Good luck convincing my foster parents that I should go with some random guy to Camp Half-whatever. They'd probably assume the worst, which would be that you're some boyfriend who I want to sneak off and do…_ things_… with."

His face grew beet red and I nodded.

"Exactly. They seem to just automatically assume the worst of me for whatever reason. So unless you want to be there while they accuse me of the most awkward stuff ever, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to even try. Oh, and good luck trying to convince them that one of my parents is a Greek god, because they're devout Catholics. Matter of fact, the school they work at is a Catholic school, so, again, good luck."

"I have to at least try to tell them. It would be really unsafe to let you go around with a bunch of monsters chasing after you, both for you and everyone involved. Is this your first time getting chased by a monster? Because you look older than twelve."

"Well, there were these giant cannibals—" I started.

"Canadians," He informed me. I stared at him.

"_What?_"

"Well, they're actually Laistry-something-or-others, but I never really figured out how to say that, so… Canadians,"

I stared at him for a bit again, before something occurred to me and I said, "Oh, Laistrygonians! We learned about them in school. Odysseus had to deal with them once. Well, besides them, I've been chased by a variety of bronze animals, a hydra, and a griffin."

"Wow. How did you kill them?" He asked.

"Um… I didn't. I convinced some police officers that the Laistrygonians were trying to assault me, and a couple of backup calls later they left. With most of the bronze animals I either swam or caught a nearby boat away. With the griffin I ran down into the nearest subway station and took the subway far away. The hydra wasn't exactly small, so a few small spaces later it gave up on finding me."

"Wow. At least you got out okay each time," He said, seemingly shocked that I'd gotten away without killing them.

"_Not_ so much," I informed. I removed my light jacket to show him a scar running along my upper arm.

"Aside from that, I was seen each time, and _each time_ someone told some bullshit story about _me_ defacing property. So I generally end up getting shipped to a new foster home because the foster family before that doesn't want some demented kid like me."

"Sorry," He said. I shrugged.

"So what was the giant dog?" I asked, changing the subject.

"That was a hellhound," He replied, just as the taxi pulled onto my street. It took all of two seconds for it to pull in front of my house, a three story row house. I pulled some money out of my pocket and paid the driver before sighing, opening the door, and stepping out onto the sidewalk. As I opened the door to our house, I called in, "Lauren, I'm home,"

After a pause I heard her reply, "You're home a little late; did something happen?"

After I glanced at the clock and saw that I was late by all of ten minutes, I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, um, I have a visitor. He'd like to talk to you."

I walked towards the back of the house, where Lauren's office was, motioning for Percy to follow me. As we walked into her office, she turned and as soon as she saw Percy, she glanced back and forth between us suspiciously. I sighed and gave Percy a look that said _'You see what I mean?'_ and sat down on Lauren's small couch.

Percy sat next to me and said, "I have something to tell you about your daughter, Mrs.…?"

Suddenly Lauren sat up straighter and glared at me.

"Oh my God, Victoria, are you pregnant?" She asked angrily.

"_No,_" I assured, shuddering at the very idea of getting myself pregnant. She gave me a suspicious glance before turning back to Percy.

"You can call me Mrs. Davis. What's your name?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Percy. But the point is that your daughter, Victoria, is, um…" He looked like he was trying to figure out how to say it.

"Evidently I'm a demigod," I informed Lauren bluntly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked, annoyed.

"I'm talking about one of my parents being a Greek god," I said simply.

"This is ridiculous, Victoria. Is this really what you came here to tell me?" She asked, directing her question at Percy.

"Um, yeah, that and to tell you that, her being the daughter of a god and all, it would be safer for all involved if she went to Camp Half-Blood for the summer," He replied slightly awkwardly.

"Oh, and how much does this camp cost?" She asked, humoring him.

"Um, nothing, actually. It's just for kids like us," He replied.

"Like you? So you're a child of a god too?" She asked skeptically.

"Um, yeah. Poseidon, god of the sea," He answered.

"Well, I'm sure you both think this is very funny but I am well aware that the Greek gods don't exist."

There was a roll of thunder of in the distance.

"So, unless you are going to spew more nonsense and blasphemy, I would suggest you get out of my house. And go to confession while you're at it," She told him very sternly.

"But—" Percy started.

"It's fine, Percy. And Lauren, he can't go to confession, he's obviously pagan," I said, ushering Percy out of the room.

As we reached my front door, I asked, "Do you really think I need to go to this camp?"

"Yeah," He said, "Why?"

I glanced over my shoulder before replying quietly, "Meet me outside at nine, I'll be all packed and ready to go."

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he just nodded. I waved goodbye from the door. After that I went upstairs to my room and began packing. I packed a couple weeks' worth of clothes, my favorite brush, toothpaste, and toothbrush. With a few minutes' hesitation, I also packed a picture that I'd had ever since I could remember of my birth father. It was a picture I constantly went back and forth between loving and hating, because at a young age I'd perfected the art of breaking into file cabinets, and learned that my father hadn't died or been forced to give up, he'd just decided he didn't want me...

But I guess that's nothing new.

* * *

**(A/N):So how was that for a first chapter? This is far from my first fanfiction, but it is one of my best, due to a random increase in writing talent recently.**

**I want to assure anyone worrying that this is neither a Percy/OC fanfiction or a Nico/OC fanfiction. Free (imaginary) cookies to anyone who can guess who Victoria's godly parent is! They're the best cookies you'll ever (pretend to) have! Plus I'll give you the opportunity to cowrite a later chapter (not as good as (imaginary) cookies, I know)!**

**Review and shtuff! KThxBai ;P**

For anyone who cares (although I'm sure most don't), this is the link to a website where I pwned some PJO haters. I am there under numbers 14 and 15 as an anonymous poster. You'll need to get rid of the spaces between guide, .com, and/thread  
mythicalcreaturesguide .com /thread/3574986/Percy+Jackson+and+the+Olympians

**| .Press the pretty button!. |  
V Good things will happen! V**


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner at eight o'clock, my foster siblings and I were sent to our second-story bedrooms to either sleep or stay quiet, and my foster parents went up to the third floor to do the same. It was at that point that I checked to make sure that my bag was sufficiently packed and ready to go.

"Tori?" My foster sister Sara asked from the doorway. My head shot up and I tried to kick my duffel bag under my bed.

"Are you going somewhere, Tori? I don't want you to go!" She asked, frantic.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not going anywhere, Sara, don't worry," I assured, running over to kneel in front of her, "Now what's the matter, what made you get up?" I asked, glancing at the clock behind her. It read 8:46, so I had to deal with her quickly.

"I can't sleep," She said miserably. I sighed.

"Do you need me to tell you a story?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Mm-hm," She said, nodding her head. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Okay, let's go," I said, standing up. Before I could walk into the hallway, though, she lifted her arms, silently begging me to pick her up. I hesitated for a moment, not happy about picking up a small but surprisingly heavy child. With another sigh, I picked her up and carried her to her room. I set her down on her bed, tucking her in and then sitting on the side of her bed.

"What do you want to hear about?" I asked her, trying to think about what story I was going to tell her.

"A princess," She said firmly. I smiled; she'd obviously given it a lot of thought.

"_Oh,_ of _course._ Well, once there was a princess named Victoria, and she lived in a tall, thin castle that was a lot like Rapunzel's tower. Her castle was built right next to a whole bunch of other castles, all so close they were touching! Because of this she could hear all the noise coming from her neighbor's houses. So one day, when her neighbor was really, _really_ loud, she went over to his house to complain. But instead of quieting down, he loosed his big mean dog on her! So she ran and ran, until she ran into a valiant, or, er… _brave_ knight who defeated the dog. From this magical knight she learned that her mother was the most important queen ever, a queen _so_ important that no one was allowed to say her name except Princess Victoria. So Princess Victoria went to her neighbor's house and told him who she was. He then got _so_ afraid that he got down on his knees to apologize! But Princess Victoria told him that his punishment would be _ten years_ of servitude. Then Victoria went to her _other_ neighbor's house to thank them for not ever being loud. That neighbor's name was Princess Sara, and she was _so_ nice that her and Princess Victoria were best friends for_ever_ and _ever_. The End."

"That was a good story," Sara said tiredly.

"Thank you, little princess," I said quietly, getting up.

"Tori?" She asked as I began to cross the room.

"Hm?"

"It's my birthday in a month," She reminded me.

"That's right. How old are you gonna be?" I asked with a smile.

"Four," She said with a yawn, turning onto her side. I smiled and glanced at the hall clock, which read 8:58.

I went back to my room and grabbed the duffel bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I started to write a note telling Lauren and Rick not to worry, but I couldn't force myself to stay still long enough, especially because I had no idea how to spell most of the words that I was trying to write. With a huff I threw the note into the trash and pulled my long black hair into a ponytail before quietly sneaking downstairs and outside. Percy wasn't there yet, so I sat down on our porch steps to wait. After a while I decided I was just going to wait inside, but as I stood up, someone stepped out of the shadows and I took a step back in surprise.

"Who's that?" I asked suspiciously, under the impression that it probably wasn't Percy. I was proven right when whoever it was stepped into the light and was revealed as some kid with dark hair and tan skin, dressed in goth-style clothes. I raised my eyebrows at his attire.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you should know some things about Camp Half-Blood before you go," He replied, and I think he was attempting to sound mysterious to keep me interested. It didn't really work that well.

"Oh, really? Well, then why don't you just spit it out?"

"The gods don't care about their children," He started, "Up until last summer so many kids would go unclaimed, and the gods would just lock the ones that did survive up at Camp Half-Blood, not letting them go anywhere for a whole summer. The only reason they teach us how to fight is so that if they ever start another war, they'll have people who will fight for them without question! They're willing to sacrifice _their own children_ in the event of a war. Last summer Kronos started up a war to defeat the gods and create a better world, but Percy Jackson and some other foolish demigods protected them and defeated him. There are still some of us left, who still want our rights even without the titans. Why don't you join _us?_ It's clear your parent doesn't care for you if they left you alone for this long! Think about it, you should—"

He cut off as a car pulled onto the street and drove toward my house, and then he backed into the shadows and disappeared. I watched confusedly as the car pulled up, driven by a woman, and then Percy climbed out of the passenger seat. Shaking my head, I picked up my duffel bag as he walked up.

"Somehow I don't think you're out here because you convinced your parents to let you go," He commented.

"No, in fact, we should probably get out of here in case they find out I'm not there," I said, glancing back at my house.

Percy opened the back door of his car and slid in, and I set my bag in between us as I climbed in behind him. I didn't say much at first, trying to make sense of what that guy had told me outside my house, but then the woman driving spoke.

"Well, Victoria, I'm Percy's mom. You can call me Sally."

"Nice to meet you, Sally," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, too. I hope you don't mind, but it's too late to head out to Camp Half-Blood tonight. You won't mind sleeping on our couch for tonight, will you?" She asked, and she seemed so nice that I couldn't help but smile.

"No, I won't mind," I responded.

"So," I started, getting ready to tell them about the guy outside my house. After a second, though, I changed my mind. I shook my head.

"Never mind."

When we got to their house, Sally made Percy carry my bag in and set it next to their couch. After Sally got a blanket for me and showed me where their bathroom was, she went to bed and instructed Percy to do the same thing. I asked him a couple questions about Camp Half-Blood, but then he went to bed, too. I sighed and curled up on their couch, pulling the blanket over me. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep, considering all that had happened; I'd been chased by a giant dog, I'd seen a pen turn into a sword, I'd learned that my mother had been a goddess, I'd kinda sorta run away, I'd met some creepy guy outside my house, and I was staying the night at a stranger's house. It didn't seem like I could ever get to sleep, but the next thing I knew, it was morning. I sat up and stretched, watching Sally hustling throughout the house, calling out questions to Percy.

"Are you sure you packed enough clothes?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Do you have enough drachmas?"

"Yeah."

"And you have enough of _everything?_"

"_Yeah._"

"What about underwear? Do you have enough of that?"

"Mom!"

I smiled a little; I'd never had a mom who cared so much. _And_ it was pretty funny, too. It was then that she noticed me.

"Oh, Victoria, I was just about to wake you up. Are you all ready to go to camp?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I've just got to get ready real quick," I replied, and she nodded, going back to pestering Percy. I went over to my suitcase, pulling out a change of clothes, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and my brush. I brought it all into the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes.

After I pulled out my ponytail and brushed my hair, I stepped out of the bathroom to see that Percy's mom had finally calmed down a bit, and Percy had brought his bag out of his bedroom and set it by their front door. I put my old clothes and the rest of my stuff in my duffel bag and then picked it up.

"All ready to go?" Sally asked.

"Yep," I replied with a smile.

"Okay, let's get going," She said, opening the door and leading the way out onto the street. She opened the trunk of their car and took Percy's bag and then mine to put in. Then she climbed into the driver's seat and Percy and I climbed into either side of the back seat.

The ride was long, so I got a few short naps in before I finally got bored. I was staring at what was apparently a small privately owned horse ranch when I'd had enough and started willing something to happen. As I stared at a tree in the middle of a fenced-in field, I got my wish one of its tree branches fell right behind one of the six or seven horses. Freaked out, the horse began running away and the other horses followed his lead, creating a full-blown mini-stampede. I sat up with interest as the horses attempted to hop the fence, failed, and then charged the ranch-hand that barely had time to climb over the fence. I laughed a bit as he ran away from the fence, terrified of the horses that couldn't even get to him anyway.

"You found that funny?" Percy asked and I shrugged.

"I was bored and something entertaining happened. Something that I found humorous," I replied. He stared at me for a bit, so, to change the subject, I commented, "I didn't even know that there were horse ranches in New York."

It was Percy's turn to shrug, and then we both turned back to our windows. I managed to get another nap in, expecting it to be another short one, but the next time I opened my eyes, the car had stopped. I stiffly got out of the car and stretched. The only thing in front of me was a hill with a tree on the top. I noticed that the tree had a golden fleece hanging from one of its branches and some kind of monster guarding it. I eyed the fleece, wondering how much panic and good old chaos it would cause if I stole it, but I remembered the monster and shook the idea out of my head as I went to get my bag out of the trunk. I mean, _maybe_ it was trained not to eat campers, but then again maybe not.

When Percy and I reached the crest of the hill, I looked down at the camp, where I could see kids dueling with swords, practicing archery, and tons of other amazing stuff, such as going up a climbing wall complete with lava and earthquakes. As I was walking into the camp, I didn't really understand what was happening around me…

But then that was nothing new.

* * *

**(A/N): Really? Jessica's the only one with a guess at Victoria's godly parent's name? I'll point out that Jessica was right in assuming that it's her mom, so don't you guys have any guesses? Come on, you'll get (imaginary) cookies and a chance to cowrite a chapter with me!**

**So, in this chapter I decided to show a sweeter side of Victoria, even a slightly more vulnerable side by her taking care of her sister and commenting about never knowing a mom who cared. Did you like it?**

******Review and shtuff! KThxBye ;P**

**| .Press the pretty button!. |  
V Good things will happen! V**


End file.
